Domadora de Serpientes
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Draco y Hermione ¿que tienen estos dos en comun además de ser enemigos supuestamente a muerte? muy simple, sus padres pero ¿Que tiene que ver en todo esto Severus Snape? muy sencillo, está enamorado de la madre de Hermione, Jean, pero Shhhhhhhhhhhh no se lo digan a Lucius porque se va a poner muy MUY celoso. Severus*Jean*Lucius y una conspiración de parte de sus hijos amados.


**Hola...!**

_Bienvenidos (as) sean a esta Historia, cómo verán es un solo Capitulo en el cual NO PIENSO (por el momento) crear Historia Alterna o un Fic para darle continuación debido a ciertas cosas, dejenme explicar..._

_Es un Fic **EXTRAÑO **y un **PO****CO LARGO** que en Word tiene un equivalente de 44 paginas y lo terminé en tres días, no dormía, ni comía por estar escribiendo esta Historia de extraña procedencia, que dudo mucho venga de mi cabecita. pero en fin, los resultados me han gustado, lo leí una y otra vez y sigue estando en uno de los **FICS** que eh escrito que más me atraen, creo también es uno de los mejores escritos que eh hecho, les dejaré ciertos puntos que quiero explicarles así rapidito..._

**1.-** **_Tal vez se confundan en los cambios de tiempo, traté de ponerlo lo más entendible, espero no se pierdan._**

**2.-** _**La psicología de los personajes es un poco.. abstracta, pero agradable, a mi en lo personal me ha gustado muchisimo.**_

**3.- _El inicio de este Fic es un poco extraño, hay ciertas cosas que no explico, como por ejemplo como empezó todo, esta Historia inicia ya con una historia empezada ¿Extraño? la verdad mucho pero insisto, leanla creo que les va a gustar, es triste, divertida, muy romantica... en fin muchas cosas._**

**4.-** **_Los personajes principales son Hermione, Draco, Snape, Jean (madre de Hermione) y Lucius, los demás son personajes secundarios se darán cuenta de ello en cuanto comiencen a leer._**

***** _Otra cosa, _**SI ESTOY PENSANDO** _seriamente en escribir una Historia donde explique todo respecto a como pasó el enamoramiento que hay entre _**Severus Snape*Jean Granger* Lucius Malfoy** _quienes son los protagonistas principales... pero aún no me desido creo que el Fic es bastante completo para mi que no le veo caso hacer otro que vaya a contener las mismas cosas que eh escrito aquí ¡Perdonen si se les hace mucho todo esto pero necesito que comprendan esta rareza! ja ja ja ja ja Gracias por leer toda esta tesis y les dejo saludos y ahora si los dejo leer... _

* * *

**unico****.**

El viento soplaba aquella noche mientras el cielo grisáceo amenazaba con soltar el llanto, el frío hacía temblar hasta el más fuerte de los hombres, pero ella estaba ahí, firme y decidida a pesar del clima que se presentaba…

Sus ojos claros lo observaban detenidamente, él miraba el horizonte donde unas cuantas horas antes, el sol se había marchado para no volver hasta el día siguiente pero podía escucharla respirar agitadamente, oler su perfume suave y acaramelado, podía sentir su presencia fuerte a su lado, pero sobre todo, esa mirada que taladraba su alma cada vez que veía esos ojos.

- No pensé que… yo no quería…- empezó a decir él mientras sentía el cuerpo temblar, su voz comenzaba a traicionarle, le miró de soslayo, ella continuaba mirándole con el mismo gesto serio y fue en ese momento cuando se preguntó en los secretos que escondían sus pensamientos, ella no dijo nada, solo dejó que su cuerpo continuara enfriándose por la temperatura de la noche.

Y no pudo decir más, pero a pesar de que sus palabras se vieron truncadas, gracias a eso él pudo apreciar la belleza de aquella mujer que le miraba fijamente, vestía de negro, un hermoso vestido con incrustaciones de cristal por todos lados y hasta esas horas su cabello había permanecido recogido en un alto moño, pero ahora, sus oscuros mechones ondulados empezaban a caer por sus hombros, cansados y aburridos de esperar tanto, la mujer en sí, simplemente quería saber lo que iba a suceder, lo cierto es que desde que ella decidió irse a vivir con su hija en aquel mundo, los extraños sucesos en su vida no habían dejado de tocar a la puerta de su casa y ahí estaba él, un maravilloso hombre que había conocido en uno de esos casos extraordinarios.

- No tienes que decir nada, comprendo tu silencio…- dijo mientras su mirada se volvía hacia un lado, y se acercó al barandal de mármol que rodeaba el balcón que los alejaba de la concurrida fiesta, se recargó y cerró los ojos, dolía, dolía mucho.

Y un relámpago anunció la llegada de la lluvia, la fugaz línea de luz había iluminado por escasos segundos, los cuales fueron más que suficientes para que él se percatara de aquellos ojos cristalinos, su acompañante parpadeo varias veces, no iba a llorar, sabía bien que ella no lo haría por más que las lágrimas amenazaran sus ojos.

Y ella se estremeció al sentir la primera gota de lluvia reventarse sobre su hombro desnudo, Jean bajó la mirada hacia donde la pequeña gota se había dividido en varias gotitas diminutas, cada una resbalándose en dirección diferente.

- Supongo que, como estas gotas…debemos tomar rumbos diferentes ahora…- susurró la bella mujer mientras levantaba la mirada de su hombro y la detenía frente al hombre al que había estado esperando a que dijera algo.

- Yo… es que…no ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil explicártelo? – empezó a decir mientras daba un paso al frente, sus ojos volvían estar nuevamente uno fijo al otro.

- Porque simplemente no sabes por quien decidirte…- dijo ella en un tono triste, apagado, fue en ese momento cuando él se dio cuenta, sucedió en esos escasos segundos en que ella desvió la mirada hacia el cielo nublado.

Ella estaba sufriendo. **_Por él._**

- Jean…- le nombró para llamar su atención, quería tocarla, abrazarla, pero su propio cuerpo estaba en conflicto con el corazón y el cerebro, no sabía a quién obedecer.

- No tienes que decir nada Severus, comprendo lo que está sucediendo contigo, entiendo que no has superado su muerte y por lo tanto tú…no eres capaz de continuar…- Jean le había interrumpido mientras se acercaba a él, Severus, quien había estado en silencio hasta entonces, simplemente la veía sorprendido, ella lo sabía.

- _"¡Por supuesto que lo sabe idiota, tú se lo dijiste y Lucius también se lo ha dicho!"_ – le reclamaba su subconsciente.- _"¡Dile algo, no permitas que continúe!"_.

Pero Severus no dijo nada más, no hizo otra cosa más que observarla como se acercaba a él lo suficiente como para escuchar el latido de su corazón y la de él mismo, todo pareció haberse vuelto silencio, la música había enmudecido al igual que el parloteo de la gente dentro del gran salón.

Y sintió las frías y suaves manos de Jean en sus mejillas, ella continuaba mirándolo a los ojos, temblaba ligeramente pero Severus comprendía que no era por él frío, el cuerpo de Jean se sacudía ligeramente porque sabía que todo acabaría.

- No…- Severus se negó al verla intentar hablar pero el dedo índice de ella había sellado sus labios.

- Shhhhh…. No digas nada Severus.- fueron sus palabras antes de retirar la mano y dejarla caer a un costado.

- Jean no entiendes tú…

- Desde que Hermione me contó sobre Lily Evans sabía que el sentimiento que tenía hacia ti estaba ya condenado…- le interrumpió nuevamente ella mientras suspiraba, Snape no se atrevió a decir nada.

- Lo siento Severus, ahora entiendo que tenías razón cuando me decías que esto no iba a funcionar…- ella quería gritar y dejar que las lágrimas la consolaran, pero no podía. No debía.

- Yo lo intentaré…lo intentaré Jean…- empezó a decir Severus desesperado al saber a qué rumbo se dirigían las cosas, la mujer sonrío dulcemente, como cuando una madre sonríe a su hijo pequeño.

- Creo que lo has intentado desde siempre…Severus.

- ¡Jean! – fue el turno de Snape interrumpirla ahora a ella, le había nombrado tan fuerte que la pobre mujer se estremeció de pies a cabeza y aún más cuando él la sujetó por los hombros.

- Déjame…déjame intentarlo una vez más…por favor…- Jean soltó un suspiro, estaba perdiendo la batalla contra las ganas de llorar, Severus ocultó su rostro bajo la cortina negra que tenía por cabello, de verdad quería intentarlo, quería estar con esa mujer el resto de su vida pero no era capaz de dejar el recuerdo de Lily morir, no cuando Lily Evans se había convertido en su motivo de seguir vivo y con el tiempo apareció Jean Granger quien había movido todo su mundo y derrumbado todas esas barreras que él mismo había construido para protegerse y proteger el recuerdo de Lily dentro de él y a causa de no dejar partir la memoria de Evans, estaba perdiendo a la mujer que lo había vuelto a la vida.

Severus Snape se sobresaltó al sentir a Jean Granger dar un paso atrás, y al levantar la mirada de ella, vio lo que jamás hubiera querido ver en su vida.

Ella lloraba, su pecho se convulsionaba por el llanto y él lo único que pudo hacer fue envolverla en sus brazos, la música y el ruido que provenía del interior habían vuelto a recuperar el volumen, golpeando violentamente sus oídos.

Hermione se encontraba en la entrada del gran salón que un día antes había sido el gran comedor, la joven suspiró, había perdido de vista a su madre y ahora le preocupaba no saber de su paradero, la castaña veía a todos los invitados de esa noche disfrutar de la fiesta, sobre todo a los estudiantes, por ahí vio a Lavander y a Ron desgastarse a besos en uno de los rincones, sonrío al ver a su amigo sonrojado de pies a cabeza, Harry Potter y Ginny se habían extraviado a propósito dentro de los pasillos del colegio y Neville y Luna se pisaban mutuamente al intentar bailar. Y ahí estaba ella, observando a todo el mundo disfrutar del evento.

- Granger ¿Dónde está tú madre? – la ronca y sedosa voz de Draco le hizo provocar escalofríos que terminaron por recorrer todo su cuerpo, la muchacha se giró rápidamente hasta encararlo.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso? – preguntó la castaña un poco molesta.

- ¿y tú cuando vas a entender que no acato órdenes provenientes de ti? ¿Dónde está tú madre, Granger? – respondió en el mismo tono.

- Ni idea ¿Para que la estás buscando Malfoy? – preguntó la muchacha.

- ¿recuerdas el trato que hicimos Granger o es que quieres que Snape sea tu padrastro?

- Prefiero al profesor Snape que al tuyo Malfoy… y hablando de Snape…también él ha desaparecido…- fue lo que dijo la joven mientras buscaba con la mirada, sus ojos marrones volvieron a fijar al rubio quien se encontraba más molesto por la noticia.

- Genial, lo único que tenías que hacer era mantener a tu madre lejos de mi padrino Granger, ni eso sabes hacer bien.

- ¡Un momento! ¡Tú también tenías que mantenerlo lejos de mi madre! ¡¿y tú que estabas haciendo? – contestó ella levantando un poco la voz.

- ¡No me grites que no estoy sordo! Y lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, ahora tenemos que buscarlos e ingeniárnosla para separarlos…- respondió el muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No es necesario Malfoy…- susurró Hermione mientras veía a su madre salir del balcón, Draco siguió la mirada de la muchacha y vio a la Señora Granger evadiendo gente por el salón.

- Mamá…- susurró la leona al ver a la mujer quien se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos.

Draco vio a la mujer pasar por un lado de ellos sin percatarse de su presencia, algo había sucedido, y la respuesta le llegó casi de inmediato cuando vio a Severus Snape ir tras la mujer.

**_Unos minutos antes…_**

- Solo déjame…deja que lo intente Jean, yo…no sé como pero déjame intentarlo…- la voz de Severus era tan ronca y pausada que hacían ver sus palabras casi como un ruego, uno que ella quería y deseaba aceptar, pero no podía, no podía continuar sufriendo.

- Lo siento…- dijo ella mientras daba un paso atrás, las manos de Severus se resbalaron de los delgados hombros de ella, Jean lo miraba con profunda tristeza, las lágrimas habían cubierto su rostro como una capa de maquillaje.

- Jean…- llamó Snape mientras la observaba con la sorpresa en sus ojos, la mujer negaba algo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, sus ondulados y oscuros cabellos se mecían de un lado a otro.

- Lo siento Severus, pero no puedo, no puedo seguir luchando contra una mujer que está muerta, no puedo vencer ese recuerdo y me lo has demostrado todo este tiempo…yo no soy suficiente…mi amor es incapaz de vencer al que sigues sintiendo por Lily Evans… lo siento Severus…- ella dio dos pasos atrás al ver a Severus intentar acercarse a ella.

- …siempre lo supe, lo sabía al ver tus ojos mirar a Harry, y ya no lo soporto más, no puedo continuar luchando una batalla que no voy a ganar… ¡Perdóname Severus pero no puedo dejar que me lastimes mas! – Jean había dicho todo aquello con voz fuerte y temblorosa mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como cascadas, tan frías y en gran cantidad mientras que Severus quedaba inmóvil frente a ella, con la sorpresa inundándolo por completo.

- _"Ella sufría…la hemos estado lastimando todo este maldito tiempo… era inevitable amigo, este momento iba a llegar en cualquier instante… **tienes que dejarla ir**…" – _fue el consejo sabio que su subconsciente había acertado en darle, pero se había equivocado en una cosa, no iba a dejarla ir, no como hizo con Lily.

Y fue así cómo Severus fue tras ella.

Hermione salió a grandes pasos para encontrarse con Snape en el camino, no iba a continuar dejando que ese hombre siguiera causando daño a su madre, si, ella lo sabía, podía ver los ojos tristes de su progenitora cada vez que regresaba de alguna cita con su profesor de las Artes oscuras y se había prometido que después de esa noche, iba a evitar a toda costa que esa mirada volviera a opacarse.

**_Unos meses antes del Baile…_**

_Las clases de DCAO habían finalizado y como siempre y gracias a Ronald Weasley y sus brillantes respuestas con faltas de razón, habían provocado que Snape les restara cincuenta puntos, cincuenta puntos que a ella le costó horrores recuperar, cosa que le sorprendió porque Snape nunca les daba puntos a Griffindor cuando era ella la que daba las certeras respuestas, sonrío con picardía al sospecharla razón de tal cambio._

- _¿Por qué tan feliz, Granger? – la áspera voz de Malfoy provocó en ella un enorme estremecimiento que la envió a dar un salto de muerte, la castaña había soltado un grito, cosa que pasó luego al ver de quien se trataba._

- _¡Malfoy, me vas a matar de un susto, no vuelvas hacer algo como eso! – le exclamó ella, Draco sonrío al ver aquel lado tan asustadizo de Hermione._

- _Pues que bueno que me doy cuenta de tu debilidad, a ver si un día de estos te provoco un infarto y así te mueres Granger…- fue la respuesta del muchacho, Hermione sabía que el rubio lo veía como cosa divertida, pero si su corazón hablara, seguro no sería para decirle algo._

- _No me importa, ahora apártate de mi camino Malfoy…- dijo ella ya bastante malhumorada._

- _Oh, Granger ¿Dónde quedó esa sonrisa estúpida que tenías antes? – preguntó él mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la leona suspiró resignadamente, ya sabía ella que Malfoy no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente._

- _¿Qué quieres ahora Malfoy? – preguntó la joven en un tono aburrido, Malfoy sonrío abiertamente._

- _Solo un par de cositas que creo que podrás hacer bien Granger…_

- _Me largo…- interrumpió ella mientras pasaba por un lado del rubio._

- _¡Espera, no, era una jodida broma Granger! – y con un jalón de la capa, Hermione se vio detenida._

- _¡Pues habla ahora Malfoy que no cuento con todo tu maldito tiempo! – gritó ella mientras fruncía el ceño._

- _¡Bien, bien pero no me grites que no estoy sordo! _

- _Pues dime lo que tengas que decir y lárgate…_

- _Que humor el tuyo Granger, pero bueno… quería hablar contigo respecto a…tu madre… o sea la profesora Granger…- Hermione empequeñeció los ojos al escuchar aquello._

- _¿Ayudarte a que, deshacerte de ella? ¡Jamás! _

- _¡No es eso, maldición Granger! ¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tener ese mal concepto de mí? ¡Agh! Eres muy estresante Granger…_

- _Bien Malfoy, lo siento… ¿pero ya en serio, que quieres? _

- _Que me ayudes a alejar a mi padrino de tu madre…- Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar aquello._

- _¿Qué? Malfoy ¡¿Qué diantres quieres decir?_

- _¡AAAAA, GRANGER! Que… me… ayudes… a alejar… a Snape… de tu madre… ¿quieres que lo deletree más explícitamente o te mando una carta y un manual explicando mi mensaje? _

- _No estoy para tus malditas bromas, ¿por qué quieres que aleje a mi madre del profesor Snape? ¿Qué gano yo con esto? ¡A demás Snape parece más feliz! ¡¿por qué querría yo arruinar eso cuando obtengo provecho de eso? _

_Draco sonrío al escuchar esas palabras._

- _Si no fueras por qué eres Griffindor Granger, diría que eso último que dijiste es muy digno de un Slytherin…- Comentó para luego sonreír abiertamente, Hermione soltó un suspiro cansino._

- _Dame motivos para hacerlo Malfoy… ¿qué ganas tú con esto?_

_Malfoy guardó silencio ante aquello, en un momento u otro iba a enterarse de todas maneras, él lo sabía por mera casualidad y eso que su padre no estaba enterado de que él precisamente sabía en lo que los tres adultos estaban envueltos._

- _Granger ¿Te ha pasado que, en algún momento de tu vida tienes que enfrentar esas cosas por las cuales has crecido con un pésimo concepto que tu familia ha ido implementando y que finalmente tienes que aceptarlas? _

- _Si, como por ejemplo el hecho de que existes y de que alguna manera tengo que soportarte.- dijo ella con una ceja oscura levantada._

- _¡Estoy hablando muy en serio Granger!_

- _¡¿Qué? Yo también Malfoy.- dijo ella con una mano en el corazón._

- _Genial… bueno Granger te lo diré sin tapujos, luego que tu fantasma no me culpe por la repentina muerte que te cause con ello…_

- _Lo juro…- dijo ella sarcásticamente recibiendo una mirada demasiado profunda por parte del rubio._

- _Mi padre, tú madre y Snape ¿te dice algo? – preguntó el muchacho esperando alguna reacción de la castaña._

- _Tengo entendido que últimamente tú padre ha estado rondando el colegio y que Snape se trae algo entre manos…_

- _Hay muchos rumores…- interrumpió Draco._

- _¿Rumores, no me digas? Si, ya eh escuchado los rumores de Lavander y sus amigas y créeme Malfoy, ninguno es verdad, lamento mucho que tu padre se vea…_

- _Granger, todos esos rumores son ciertos…- interrumpió el muchacho mientras daba un par de pasos hacia la leona, cosa que la dejó helada._

- _¡Espera Malfoy! Déjame ver si estamos en la misma sintonía porque no se en que canal estés…_

- _Entendí una mierda de todo lo que dijiste pero… si Granger, mi padre está enamorado de tu madre y Snape planea invitarla al Baile que el colegio está organizando para las fechas navideñas…- contestó Draco mientras observaba a una perpleja Hermione._

- _¿Qué tú padre…que, Malfoy? – preguntó una sorprendida e ingenua Hermione._

- _Lo que acabas de oír Granger ¡No soy tu secretaria para andarte repitiendo las cosas! _

- _Tú padre, el Patriarca Malfoy, acusado por ser seguidor de Lord Voldemort del cual salió bien librado… el racista número uno de todo el mundo muggle… ¿enamorado de una mujer que proviene de Londres no mágico? – Draco al escuchar aquello simplemente se preguntaba si podría existir una mujer más exasperante que esa, se acordó de la madre de Hermione y sonrío internamente, si, había una que podía desesperar a más de uno y para su suerte, era la madre de la chica que tenía en frente._

- _Mira Granger ¿me vas a ayudar o no?_

- _Te ayudaré pero a mantenerlos lejos uno del otro…_

- _¡NO! ¡quiero que los unamos Granger! ¡AAAH! ¡maldita bruja desesperante! – único que le faltaba a Draco era arrancar sus rubios cabellos._

- _Estoy pensando muy seriamente en qué clase de problemas mentales has de tener Malfoy…- comentó la joven mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba._

- _Snape va a hacer sufrir a tú madre Granger…tú y yo lo sabemos bien…mi padrino está muy decidido, ya lo has visto ¡Se ve aterradoramente feliz! – la castaña se giró sabiendo que Draco tenía razón, la joven ya había oído hablar a su madre de Snape y la verdad es que sospechaba que a Jean, su progenitora le atraía su profesor de DCAO._

- _¿Por qué dices que el profesor Snape va a hacerle daño a mi madre, Malfoy? ¿qué sabes? – cuestionó la chica mientras se acercaba al muchacho de nueva cuenta._

- _Lily Evans…- nombró el rubio para la sorpresa de Hermione._

_Ese nombre había sido más que suficiente para hacer que Hermione comprendiera todo, absolutamente todo lo que sabía de aquella mujer, quien era nada más ni nada menos que la madre de Harry, su mejor amigo, era la mujer que el profesor Severus Snape había amado y que por ella había decidido unirse a la Orden del Fénix como un doble espía y de lo que el profesor de las artes oscuras era capaz de hacer por esa mujer y por Harry…_

**_Actualmente…_**

Malfoy había tenido razón desde siempre, Hermione se percató de que la relación que su progenitora mantenía con el profesor Snape iba a terminar muy mal, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que la que sufriría de todo aquello sería su madre.

Parpadeó un par de veces al ver que se encontraba frente a Snape, quien con el rostro desencajado intentó pasar por su lado, pero la joven lo había tomado por el antebrazo.

- Por favor profesor…déjela ir…- susurró la castaña mientras le miraba de soslayo.

Severus no volteó a ver a la castaña, simplemente veía como Jean desaparecía tras la enorme puerta del Salón pero tampoco hizo nada para apartar el agarre de Granger, estaba quieto pero muy pensativo; después de algunos minutos en silencio, Hermione vio a Draco desaparecer entre la gente, no sabía lo que había estado planeando pero seguramente el padre de este estaba en medio de los planes de Draco.

- Yo no quería que esto terminara así, Granger… no quería lastimarla…créame…- la muchacha se volvió hacia su profesor, percatándose de que este le observaba.

- Nadie pensó lo contrario profesor…- dijo ella mientras lo soltaba, Snape sonrío de medio lado, sonrisa apenas apreciable para la joven.

- Al parecer su madre sí lo sabía… pero no entiendo por qué ¿Por qué sé quedó a mi lado sabiendo que yo aún no….?- susurró sin terminar lo que iba a decir, tragándose esas amargas palabras, mientras apartaba la mirada de su alumna, madre e hija se parecían demasiado a no ser por el color de sus ojos y el cabello.

- Por qué ella lo quiere demasiado, profesor Snape, no sé lo que haya pasado pero creo que ambos necesitan un tiempo…- la joven recibió una serena mirada de parte de Snape, quien asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras.

- A veces su madurez me sorprende demasiado Granger, Gracias por ello pero ahora vaya a divertirse que mañana a medio día empieza el último día de clases…- y dicho aquello, Snape pasó a retirarse.

- Buenas noches profesor Snape…- susurró la joven mientras observaba al hombre alejarse del lugar, hiendo por un pasillo que nadie concurría demasiado.

- Siempre ha sido así…- la castaña se sacudió al escuchar la voz de Harry tras ella.

- ¡¿Pero qué les pasa a todo el mundo, me quieren matar de un susto? – exclamó la muchacha a un asustado Harry.

- ¡Lo siento Hermione no quería asustarte! – exclamó el muchacho de redondos anteojos, Hermione sonrío al calmarse un poco.

- Harry ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la castaña.

- Tengo un par de horas buscándote a ti y a Ron, pero creo…- decía mientras señalaba a su espalda con el dedo pulgar.- que Ronald está un poco ocupado.- explicaba el chico, Hermione sonrío aún más.

- Pues tendrás que esperarte hasta las vacaciones Harry porque no creo que los siameses quieran separarse por lo pronto…- contestaba la leona.

- Si, muy de acuerdo… ¿de que estabas hablando con Snape Hermione? – Harry preguntó de repente.

- Es sobre… mi madre y él, Harry… como ya sabías, él y… la profesora Granger son muy buenos amigos…- Hermione había tenido que recurrir a cambiar ciertas palabras por otras al ver a Minerva McGonagall pasar por su lado.

- Oh, Si, algo había escuchado…- decía Harry comprendiendo lo que su amiga había querido decir.

- Pero eso terminó Harry…- dijo ella mientras liberaba un suspiro, el niño que vivió simplemente observaba a su amiga.

- Pero tú madre está bien ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry, la castaña le miró a los ojos sabiendo que su amigo se culparía si supiera las razones por las cuales su madre se había alejado de Snape.

- Todo está bien, solo se han dado un tiempo.- mintió la joven y Harry pareció tragarse aquel engaño por qué sonrío enormemente.

- Bueno, así es el mundo de los adultos ¿No crees Hermione?

- Por supuesto que si Harry…- respondió ella mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Harry y ambos se dirigían a la pista de baile.

Draco corría por los pasillos como alma que se lo llevaba el diablo, se encontraba buscando a su padre, el cual no se dignaba aparecer por ningún lado y tenía que hablar con él lo antes posible pues había visto a Granger entretener a Snape y a Jean desaparecer entre el montón de gente.

El alivió apareció en su rostro al ver al hombre rubio en medio de un pasillo con un grupo de hombres a los cuales conocía a la perfección.

- ¡Padre! – gritó el joven mientras se detenía a unos pasos de su progenitor, los presentes sé le quedaron mirando.

- ¿Qué sucede Draco, que maneras de llegar son esas? – preguntó Lucius con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo…lo siento, buenas noches Señor Nott, Señor Goyle…Señor Crabbe…- se presentó el muchacho mientras hacía reverencia, Lucius y los demás hombres parecían satisfechos.

- Buenas noches joven Malfoy…- saludó el padre de Theodore.

- Si, bueno… Padre, necesito hablar contigo…- el rubio se dirigió hacia el mayor.

- ¿y bien Draco, que vas a decirme?

- No… tiene que ser en…privado…- respondió el muchacho mientras miraba a Lucius con nerviosismo, este simplemente se resignó y se disculpó con sus compañeros los cuales en algún tiempo en el pasado también habían sido mortifagos que habían, como él, sido manipulados por Voldemort con el hechizo Imperius.

Draco llevó a su padre a un solitario pasillo y hasta que el silencio que provocaban aquellos hombres con sus pasos, se vieron alejados, el menor de los Malfoy comenzó a hablar.

- ¿y bien Draco, que es lo que tienes que decirme? – preguntó el hombre, quien con el mentón en alto, observaba a su hijo con aquel par de ojos grises.

- Snape… - nombró el chico.

- ¿Qué pasa con…? – interrumpió Lucius antes de que Draco dijera algo más.

- ¡Déjame hablar Padre…! – gritó el muchacho para la sorpresa de Lucius, Draco jamás le había levantado la voz y como le intrigaba lo que tenía que decirle no dijo nada, de lo contrario lo hubiera tumbado al suelo de una bofetada por su osadía.

- Snape ha cometido su último error padre, es tu turno de intervenir y…- pero Draco se vio interrumpido por su padre.

- Draco… ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Te dije que no bebieras demasiado! ¿Quién es el responsable de las bebidas? ¡Maldita McGonagall pero ya verá lo que voy hacerle por darles bebidas alcohólicas a los estudiantes…!- empezó a decir el hombre mientras golpeaba el suelo con su fino bastón de madera.

- ¡No! – intervino el muchacho.- ¡Me refiero a que la profesora Granger y mi padrino han roto! – explicó el joven mientras sacudía a su padre por la gabardina, Lucius apartó a su hijo de un ligero empujón, sus ojos grises sorprendentemente profundos.

- No sé de qué me hablas Draco, ni entiendo que tengo que ver con la asquerosa relación que tiene Snape con la sangre sucia de tú maestra…- dijo el hombre mientras fruncía sus oscuras cejas, Draco empuñó las manos.

- Conmigo no tienes que fingir, padre, se la verdad…- le dijo calmadamente, Draco vio el rostro de Lucius tensarse por unos segundos.

- Explícate…- ordenó el hombre mientras miraba a su hijo.

- Padre…eres un excelente mentiroso y puedes engañar a quien se te pegue en gana, pero yo he aprendido de ti bastante bien… y no puedes engañarme, no más- Draco se detuvo, sabía lo que su padre sentía respecto a la profesora de estudios muggle.

Lucius parecía tranquilo pero Draco sabía que su padre estaba sorprendido por sus palabras tan solo con ver sus ojos y es que para el adulto era mucho más difícil aceptar lo que sucedía que el menor, Draco conocía a la profesora de estudios muggle y Lucius la única relación que tenía con la mujer era para insultarse y gritarse.

- Draco, no digas sandeces…- dijo Lucius después de un inquietante silencio que comenzaba a perturbarlos.

- No digo tonterías padres, es la verdad, admite que estás enamorado de la profesora Granger…- ante aquellas palabras tan directas que Draco le había dicho, tuvieron un enorme impacto en Lucius quien no pudo aguantar la sorpresa que sintió al escuchar aquello, los ojos grises del rubio mayor se abrieron de par en par.

- Draco…- llamó Lucius mientras observaba a un muy serio muchacho.

- Es hora de que vayas y la busques…está inconsolable, él la ha hecho sufrir todo este tiempo…- interrumpió a su padre y así mismo después en la espera de alguna respuesta, Lucius apretujó el bastón.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué Snape hizo que…cosa? – preguntó Lucius, Draco sonrío internamente, su padre estaba molesto, muy, muy molesto.

- La vi salir del salón a toda prisa, me pareció ver a la profesora Granger llorar…- continuó diciendo, metiendo cizaña para que su padre fuera tras la madre de Granger, Lucius entrecerró los ojos.

- No sé qué intentas…

- ¡Quiero que vayas tras ella y la consueles maldita sea! ¡¿Qué tan difícil es ir por una mujer y hacer que deje de llorar con un demonio? – gritó Draco ya desesperado por la falta de iniciativa de su padre, Lucius sonrío abiertamente, mostrando los blanquecinos dientes.

- ¿y tú qué sabes de mujeres Draco si apenas te has enterado que su función en este mundo va más allá de acompañarte en clases? – preguntó el hombre mientras alzaba la ceja.

- Conozco a Pansy…- replicó Draco.

- Parkinson apenas si puede ser llamada mujer Draco.- objetó Lucius con una semi-sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Estas cambiando de tema! ¡A demás conozco a la hija que prácticamente es igual a la madre!

- No me grites…- ordenó Lucius un poco divertido con la actitud de su hijo.

- Entonces lárgate tras la profesora Granger, padre...- contestó inmediatamente el muchacho.

- ¿tú a mí no me das órdenes, mocoso? Dime Draco… ¿Por qué estás interesado en que vaya tras Granger? – Draco levantó la barbilla, y recuperó la gallardía que su padre le había heredado.

- Es que eres tan necio que no puedes ver más allá de tus propias narices, durante el transcurso de este año has estado viniendo a Hogwarts con la pobre excusa de que estás preocupado por mí, vienes y me buscas pero siempre te encuentras con la profesora Granger y discutes con ella…crees que no me he dado cuenta, pero siempre vienes a ver como estoy exactamente los días en que tengo clases de estudios Muggle… me preocupa el hecho de que no seas consciente de ello…Padre.- Draco se recargó en la pared mientras le decía aquello a su padre, quien continuaba mirándolo con un extraño brillo en sus platinados ojos sin saber muy bien que significaba aquello.

- ¿Qué quieres Draco? – preguntó Lucius mientras daba un paso hacia su hijo, sus ojos se fijaron en los de su hijo.

- ¿Qué? Ya te dije lo que quiero…

- ¿Qué…quieres…Draco? – repitió Lucius pero esta vez mucho más lento, Draco empuñó las manos.

- ¡Quiero una madre maldita sea, una que me aconseje cuando lo necesite, que se preocupe por mí y evita que me mate por andar buscando problemas con Potter y la comadreja! ¡Quiero llegar a casa y ver que estas bien acompañado, quiero que tengas a alguien que te quiera y que me quiera a mí! ¡Quiero que la profesora Granger sea mi Madre! – Draco gritó tan fuerte que creyó que la vena que se le formaba en la garganta reventaría al igual que la que se había hinchado en la frente.

Lucius no dijo nada, solamente se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de su hijo, Draco no entendió nada de todo aquello así que siguió a su padre.

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces, a dónde vas? – preguntó Draco mientras seguía al hombre, Lucius se detuvo volteo un poco para ver a Draco de reojo.

- Me pediste que te diera una madre… pero para eso tengo que encontrar a una mujer perfecta para cortejarla ¿no es así? – Lucius se detuvo para ver la expresión de sorpresa que tenía su hijo.- ahora dime Draco… ¿por dónde se ha ido la dichosa profesora Granger? – continuo diciendo, Draco esbozó una enorme sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta.

- Te ayudo a encontrarla, Padre.- dijo el menor de los Malfoy mientras iba con su padre y ambos Malfoy abandonaron aquel oscuro pasillo donde habían estado hablando por un buen tiempo acerca de cierta mujer.

**_Tres meses después. _**

Hermione veía a un muy serio Draco, sabía que el muchacho era tan obstinado como ella misma y que si quería algo no iba a descansar hasta lograrlo, como ella entendía una cosa más, una fácil y perturbadora…

_Los dos se parecían demasiado._

- Snape parece volver a odiarme…- comentó Hermione mientras lo escuchaba acercarse y sentarse a su lado, el olor a menta inundó sus fosas nasales.

- ¿Y cómo no va a estar molesto Granger si ya sabe lo que estás planeando?

- ¿Estoy, Malfoy…estamos? – corrigió la joven mientras se concentraba en el libro que yacía sobre sus piernas, ambos muchachos se encontraban frente al lago, sentados uno a lado del otro bajo aquel frondoso árbol.

- Eso explica muchas cosas, Granger… pero tenemos un problema aún mayor.- comentó el rubio mientras volteaba a ver a Hermione.

- ¿Peor que tener la ira de Snape sobre nosotros? – preguntó la castaña con suma intensión.

- Si… y ese problema tiene nombre.- contestó el rubio mientras sonreía.

- ¿Quién es…? – quiso saber.

- McGonagall…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿pero que intenta hacer?

- Creo que recientemente se ha graduado de la escuela de casamenteros mágicos…- respondió mientras se reía a carcajadas.

- No es gracioso Malfoy… si McGonagall está queriendo juntar a mi madre con el profesor Snape…

- Si, si Granger…tendremos que adelantar todos nuestros planes, mi padre regresa de Alemania mañana por la mañana, será mejor que tú te prepares.

- Bueno, lo único que tengo que hacer es provocar a mi madre, ya sabes, los altercados que ha tenido con el profesor Snape por los pasillos.

- Si, de hecho Pansy me ha estado manteniendo informado acerca de eso.- comentó el rubio mientras se inclinaba al frente y doblaba las rodillas.

- ¿Crees que el profesor Snape quiera…?

- Él ya perdió su oportunidad Granger…- la interrumpió Draco quien se puso de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la leona.

- Cara cortada y la comadreja se acercan y por sus caras deduzco que no les has contado de nuestros planes…- respondió él mientras la miraba.

- ¿y cómo quieres que le diga Malfoy? ¿Cómo les voy a decir que tú y yo estamos planeando casar a nuestros padres sin morir en el intento?

- No lo sé ni me interesa Granger, son tus amigos, no los míos… ¡Ah, pero si son cara cortada y la comadreja pobretona! - decía Draco a Hermione cuando se vio obligado a cambiar de tema al ver a Harry y a Ron aparecer.

- ¡Hurón! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, que le haces a Hermione? – gritó el pelirrojo.

- Nada que no le guste comadreja…- contestó Draco en un tono pícaro, Hermione se puso de pie y vio a Ron volverse rojo como un tomate.

- ¡Malfoy cierra la boca! – intervino Harry.

- Bueno, me largo…estas peleas se han vuelto tan…aburridas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, nos vemos Granger…- y así fue como Draco se despidió de Hermione, a Harry simplemente le pareció extraño el comportamiento del muchacho y Ron intentaba recuperar su color natural de piel.

**_Tres meses antes (Baile de Navidad)_**

La lluvia caía libremente y en ese preciso momento el mundo le parecía tan distorsionado al igual que la furia que sentía dentro de sí y es que se sentía tan abatida, decepcionada por lo sucedido en los últimos meses, había esperado más de lo que había recibido y lo único que obtuvo fue una triste despedida.

Todo ese tiempo se había esforzado para no darle tanta importancia, pero la presencia fantasmal de Lily Evans había ocasionado que la relación con Severus Snape muriera lentamente, ella había luchado para que eso no pasara, pero el desinterés de Severus sobre el asunto había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, y no lo soportó.

El viento sopló a su alrededor provocando que cada bello de su cuerpo se estremeciera y le reprochaba que debía estar en otro lado que en aquella zona del colegio.

Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo y dejó que la lluvia empapara su rostro más directamente, sintiendo el golpeteo de las miles de gotas y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas volvieron a escapársele de sus ojos y pasando por desapercibida entre las gotas de lluvia que quedaban atrapadas en su rostro y a pesar de que estaba aferrada al barandal de madera de aquel puente, Jean se sentía debilitada, segura de caerse de aquel sitio tan solitario, no entendía como era que tanta madera vieja pudiera resistir tanto, sonrío amargamente, si, era verdad, se encontraba en un colegio de magia donde su hija estaba por graduarse.

Retiró la mano de la vieja y húmeda madera y vio por última vez el horizonte, donde el agua iba más allá del alcance de su vista y a pesar de que ella lo consideraba un lugar precioso, también era un poco grisáceo para su gusto.

- No debería estar usted aquí, profesora…- Jean apretujó entre sus manos la madera en cuanto hubo escuchado aquella voz, la cual no se quejó ni hizo el menor de los ruidos además de su piel raspándose con ella, Jean conocía perfectamente aquella gruesa y sedosa voz, no necesitaba voltear para saber que Lucius Malfoy se encontraba a unos pasos a su lado.

- ¿es que la gente no puede alejarse un poco para pensar? – preguntó la mujer mientras permanecía con la mirada al frente.

- Es peligroso por las criaturas que existen dentro del agua... – replicó el rubio hombre mientras miraba a la mujer.

- No se preocupe señor Malfoy, siendo una sangre sucia no creo que a las criaturas que viven bajo este puente le interese en lo más mínimo…- fue lo que dijo ella mientras se volvía hacia él.

Lucius simplemente no respondió a aquello, se lo tenía bien merecido después de todas esas estupideces que le había escupido en sus encuentros pero ya encontraría él el modo de remediar las cosas.

- Pensé que no le daba tanta importancia a la mierda que un hombre como yo decía a diestra y siniestra, profesora Granger…- si no fuera por la situación tan volátil en el que estaba, ya hubiera soltado una carcajada al ver el rostro ingenuo de la mujer.

- No estoy para bromas señor Malfoy, y si no le molesta quiero estar a solas…- y ella volvió hacia el frente, olvidándose de que el fastidioso hombre se encontraba observándola tan bobamente.

**_Diez minutos Antes…_**

Había estado vagando por el castillo durante media hora y era momento en que la mujer no aparecía por ningún lugar del mágico colegio, se había separado de Draco quince minutos antes y en cuanto este encontrara a la escurridiza mujer entonces le avisaría.

Pero aparentemente su hijo no la había encontrado por qué de ser lo contrario ya hubiera recibido un mensaje de su unigénito hijo.

Lucius continuaba rondando por entre los pasillos del colegio cuando vio a Snape recargado en la pared, vio al hombre cabizbajo y con el rostro oculto tras su cabello negro, fue en ese momento cuando recordó lo que Draco le había dicho…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Severus? – preguntó amargamente mientras se acercaba al hombre, Severus levantó la mirada y con sus ojos oscuros le miró fijamente.

- Bien sabes que me desagradan estos tipos de evento, Lucius…- contestó el padrino de su hijo.

- ¿y por qué has venido? No me digas, el desquiciado de Dumbledore te ha obligado…otra vez…- respondió Lucius con doble intensión en aquellas palabras, Snape evadió la mirada.

- No he venido a causa de él…- replicó mientras se separaba de la pared fría y se enderezaba, sacudió sus ropas y se giró hacia el rubio.

- Vaya… si no fue el enloquecido anciano entonces fue la sangre… - pero Lucius Malfoy fue silenciado por la varita en su garganta.

- Termina esa frase Lucius y entonces me veré en la necesidad de acoger a tu hijo en mi casa…- interrumpió Snape para amenazarlo, Malfoy sonrío de medio lado, lo sabía, lo sabía desde que lo vio recargado en esa maldita pared, conocía a ese pobre hombre desde sus años de colegio como para atreverse a decir que esa actitud era la misma que había tomado el día en que Lily Evans había dejado de considerarlo como su amigo, así como Severus le había reprochado a gritos y a todo pulmón sobre sus orígenes, Lily Evans había hecho lo mismo pero esta vez para que se alejara de ella y se olvidara de su amistad ya inexistente, todo el colegio se había intentado y aquel penoso suceso había sido excusa perfecta para los merodeadores para molestar al pobre de Severus Snape por el resto del curso.

- Bien, bien lo siento, no volveré a molestar a tu noviecita…- dijo Lucius mientras retiraba la varita de su cuello de una bofetada, Snape cerró los ojos, liberando un suspiro profundo.

- De eso ya no hay nada…- fue lo único que dijo mientras pasaba a retirarse.

- Entonces… ya lo has arruinado…de nuevo…- susurró Lucius lo suficientemente alto como para que Severus lo escuchara, este se detuvo a mitad de su camino.

- Repite lo que has dicho…- pidió el hombre.

- Has escuchado perfectamente bien…no necesitas que te lo diga de nuevo.- y dicho, Lucius Malfoy continuo con su camino, dejando a un solitario hombre entre las penumbras del pasillo.

Aquello no era absolutamente nada con lo que realmente se merecía Severus Snape por haber hecho llorar a una mujer, lo supo cuando la vio en medio del puente, estaba empapada y temblando de frío, con su mirada pérdida y con rastros de lágrimas que podría cubrir su rostro por completo, podía ver los caminos de las lágrimas, que aunque transparentes no era imposible de verlas.

Jean era una mujer hermosa, con un carácter que le intrigaba y una inteligencia que obviamente su hija había heredado además de esa indomable forma de ser, no sabía cuándo había iniciado aquello pero de una cosa estaba seguro, Él no iba a provocar ese llanto en ella. Él no era como Severus. Y lamentablemente lo único que compartía con Severus era el amor por aquella mujer.

Suspiró lo suficiente y comenzó a acercarse a ella…

**_Actualmente en el puente (baile de navidad)_**

- Tome, lo necesita más que yo…- Decía Lucius al quitarse la gabardina negra que había llevado puesta hasta ese momento, Jean iba a replicar pero se vio interrumpida por el fino traje sobre sus hombros desnudos.

- ¿Quién es usted y que le ha hecho al padre de Draco? – preguntó la mujer en verdad preocupada por la actitud del hombre, Lucius soltó la carcajada, una fuerte y larga risotada que salía de su garganta.

- ¡Merlín bendito! ¿es que la gente no puede simplemente ser amable con usted? – preguntó el rubio mientras le miraba con los ojos grises destellando una divertida luz.

- Usted no…- contestó Jean mientras lo observaba, Hermione, durante el tiempo que pasaban cenando en la mesa ella le platicaba sobre ciertos hechizos que las personas usaban comúnmente para engañar a los demás sin que se dieran cuenta, además ese hombre estaba actuando demasiado extraño como para ser Lucius Malfoy.

- Muy bien, punto para usted profesora, de igual manera se está congelando y no debe estar aquí con la hermosa fiesta que se está llevando a cabo en el gran salón.- contestó Lucius mientras la invitaba a salir del puente señalándole con la mano.

- Definitivamente o usted no es el Señor Malfoy o se encuentra demasiado borracho…- dijo ella mientras pasaba por un lado del hombre, Lucius sonrío y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Usted es imposible déjeme decir.

- ¿Y usted si? - dijo ella mientras continuaba andando a lado del hombre.

- No me conoce señorita Granger…

- Y usted a mí tampoco señor…- dijo ella mientras volteaba a verlo.

- Bien, por lo menos no estamos insultándonos…- cambió de tema él.

- Déjeme corregirle… por lo menos _Usted_ no está _insultándome_…- dijo ella mientras sujetaba la gabardina con ambas manos.

- Al parecer las damas tampoco tienen memoria…- comentó Malfoy al aire, Jean abrió los ojos indignada.

- ¡Yo en ningún momento le eh insultado señor Malfoy! – exclamó ella bastante crispada por el comentario, Lucius le miró de soslayo y sonrío.

- ¿En serio no lo recuerda? – preguntó Lucius muy en su papel.

- No.- dijo ella inmediatamente.

- Entonces hágame el favor de decirme quien es la serpiente con extensiones oxigenadas…- dijo él con la mirada altanera, Jean sé quedó en blanco, recordando cuando le había dicho aquello.

- Yo…Bien… no me acuerdo de eso, se lo está inventando seguramente.

- Si, por supuesto… pero seguramente se acuerdo de rapunzel versión viborezca o de medusa albina, Oh, no diga que no se acuerda profesora por qué no lo voy aceptar esta vez…aunque sigo preguntándome que o quien es rapunzel…

Jean soltó la carcajada al escuchar al hombre haciéndose tales preguntas, Lucius le observó de reojo, la mujer en si ya era bella pero ahora que la veía sonreír de tal manera, el rubio hombre consideraba que la palabra le quedaba por mucho muy corta.

Después de un rato de vagar por los pasillos, Lucius Malfoy y Jean Granger llegaron a los pies de los escalones, los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse debido a que al día siguiente a mediados del medio día las últimas clases finalizarían y era necesario que se presentaran antes de irse de vacaciones.

- No sé si de verdad creer que usted es el padre de Draco, pero muchas Gracias.- decía la mujer mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se lo entregaba al hombre, Lucius no apartó la mirada de ella cuando sujetó la prenda entre sus manos.

- ¿De verdad necesita comprobarlo profesora? ¿no puede quedarse con la respuesta que le eh dado?

- Más bien no puedo creer que usted se haya vuelto tan amable de la noche a la mañana señor Malfoy, lo siento.- se disculpó ella mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Entiendo…- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su varita y secaba la gabardina ayudado por uno de los hechizos, Jean sonrío al ver cómo el hombre se colocaba la prenda.

- ¿Ve lo que le digo? Si fuera el Lucius Malfoy que constantemente está atacándome en los pasillos del colegio, no se habría puesto la gabardina…

- y si fuera el mismo de hace tres horas no hubiera hecho esto…- y el hombre apuntó con su varita a la mujer, la cual se sorprendió al sentir cómo sus ropas empezaban a secarse incluso su piel y su cabello, este último simplemente volvió a acomodarse como había estado desde que había terminado de peinarse.

- ¡Oiga! – exclamó ella entre risa y risa.

- Así está mejor… y si me disculpa creo que comienzo a recordar que tengo un hijo al que encontrar, Buenas noches profesora Granger.- se despidió él mientras le daba una última mirada y se disponía a retirarse.

- Buenas noches Señor como se llame porque sigo sin creer que usted sea un Malfoy…- dijo ella mientras sonreía ligeramente.

- ¡PADRE! – se escuchó una aguda voz provenir de tras del rubio, Jean ladeo un poco la cabeza para mirar a Draco Malfoy dirigirse hacia su padre a tropezones y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Bien Draco… ¿ya estás ebrio? – preguntó Lucius mientras levantaba la mirada y veía como cientos de alumnos salían del Gran salón en el mismo estado.

- Creo que…¡Hip! Alguien ha puesto ¡Hip! Whiskey de ¡Hip! Fuego en ¡Hip!

- Ya basta, estás quedando en ridículo frente a tu maestra Draco… - reprimió el hombre mientras sujetaba a su hijo por el antebrazo.

- ¡Profesora Gran…Hip! ¡¿Cómo es…Hip…ta?

- Creo que debería darle algo lo antes posible señor Malfoy…- dijo la mujer mientras veía al rubio tambalearse de un lado a otro.

- ¡Me niego! ¡Si se cree lo suficientemente adulto como para tomar entonces que sufra como los adultos! Con su permiso…- después de eso, Jean vio a Lucius Malfoy y a su hijo Draco marchándose a las mazmorras.

- Lo sabía… esa enredadera oxigenada es tan distinguible…- dijo la mujer mientras sonreía y se daba la media vuelta, subiendo cada uno de aquellos escalones.

**_Al día siguiente…_**

Hermione se reía de él a carcajada fuerte y sin consideración del estado en el que se encontraba, pero bueno, él se lo había buscado.

- Deja de gritarme en el oído Granger…- pedía el rubio mientras se sentaba a un lado de la castaña, se encontraban de nueva cuenta frente al lago, bajo el mismo árbol.

- ¡Lo siento Malfoy, pero es que fue tan gracioso! – exclamó la joven mientras se reía de la desgracia de su acompañante.

- Maldita Bruja desgraciada ¡Disfrutas mucho de mi sufrimiento! – exclamaba el rubio mientras le miraba con falsa molestia.

- ¿quieres la verdad o prefieres que te responda algo que te haga sentir bien? – preguntó la joven.

- Por lo menos me das opciones ¿puedo pensármela? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Todo el tiempo que quieras…- dijo la leona mientras veía el resplandor del lago.

- Ayer hablé con mi padre Granger…- comenzó a decir Draco mientras volteaba a ver a la joven.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? – preguntó ella mientras lo veía de medio lado.

- Apuesto que dentro de seis meses tienes nuevo hermano…- sonrío Draco de lado a lado, Hermione lo veía con perplejidad.

- ¡Mientes con todos los dientes! – exclamó la castaña bastante sorprendida.

- Y hasta con las encías Granger si así lo prefieres…- respondió él mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca y se recargaba al tronco del árbol.

- ¿Y qué…que te dijo tú padre? ¡No creo que mi madre caiga en sus redes! - dijo ella mientras buscaba una respuesta en el rostro del muchacho.

- Corrección Granger…encantos… tú madre caerá en los encantos de mi padre.

- ¡Giug, Malfoy! ¡Apenas tú puedes creer que ese hombre tiene encantos…!- dijo ella mientras soltaba la carcajada, el rubio chistó la lengua pero poco después se unió a la risa de Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres apostar Granger? Dentro de seis meses tú y yo viviremos en la mansión Malfoy…- el rubio se enderezó y bajó los brazos y se inclinó un poco hacia la leona.

- Serpiente tenías que ser Malfoy… ¿Qué quieres perder tú? – era el turno de Hermione para liberar una risotada del rubio.

- Bien… ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó el rubio.

- Tú colección de anécdotas de los hermanos Grimm.- dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos, Draco entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué diantres harías tú con esos libros? – preguntó el rubio.

- No es de tu asunto, entonces ¿Trato hecho? ¿o te hechas para atrás Malfoy? – dijo la leona mientras extendía su mano hacia el chico.

- Bien, pero si yo gano seré el hermano mayor y tú la menor que obedece en todo Granger…- dijo él mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos.

- Bien… Malfoy, trato hecho…- dijo la joven mientras aceptaban aquella apuesta.

Severus se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la oficina de la directora, al perecer había algo urgente que la mujer quería comunicarle, no entendía a que venía tanto misterio si bien podía haberle enviado una carta informándole sobre lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató que frente a él venía una profesora tan distraída en sus anotaciones que no pudo evitar estrellarse con ella.

Los pergaminos salieron volando al igual que una que otra libreta de apuntes, Severus sintió cómo perdía el equilibrio pero rápidamente lo recuperó, pero al a ver al responsable de tal accidente, la voz y la movilidad se volvieron demasiado pesados.

- ¡Lo siento, fue culpa mía! – se disculpaba Jean mientras recogía las cosas sin voltear a verle, ella ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Severus se acercó a la mujer y acomodó una rodilla sobre el suelo para ayudarla a recoger las cosas, pero la profesora de estudios Muggle continuaba sin mirarlo.

- Soy yo el que debe disculparse…- dijo el mientras le ofrecía las cosas que había alcanzado a recoger.

- Muchas Gracias profesor Snape…- dijo ella y sin más ni más tomó los libros y se puso de pie, marchándose del lugar dejando al profesor de DCAO en aquel pasillo. En ningún momento había levantado la mirada.

- Lo siento…- susurró Snape mientras se ponía de pie y se giraba para verla alejarse.

**_Ocho Meses más tarde…_**

- ¿Te sucede algo Draco? – preguntó Lucius mientras dejaba el pergamino sobre la mesa.

- No, estoy bien padre…- respondió el muchacho mientras iba y venía de un lugar a otro dentro del despacho de su padre, el muchacho se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando escuchó un golpe provenir desde el escritorio.

- Ya basta hijo…- pidió el hombre mientras se ponía de pie.

- Eres increíble… ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan campante el día de tu boda? ¡Hasta parece que soy yo el que va a desposarse! – gritó Draco bastante alterado, Lucius resopló y luego fijó su grisácea mirada hacia su hijo.

- Eso quisieras tu… y será mejor que te calmes o sino tendré que desmayarte ahora mismo.- amenazó el hombre mientras volvía a su asiento, Draco lo miró sorprendido.

**_Cinco minutos más tarde…_**

Eso era increíble o eso era lo que Draco pensaba, el muchacho y su padre voltearon hacia la puerta cuando escucharon unos cuantos golpecitos llamando.

- ¡Adelante! – gritó Lucius mientras dejaba la pluma descansar sobre la mesa al igual que los papeles.

- Hermione… pasa, pasa…- invitó Lucius mientras se ponía de pie, la castaña se acercó a la misa y volteo a ver a Draco, quien estaba demasiado quieto para ser él.

- ¿De nuevo ansioso, Draco? – preguntó sonriente la chica mientras pasaba por un lado del rubio menor quien se encontraba petrificado.

- Ya sabes cómo es mi hijo Hermione…- intervino Lucius mientras la observaba, la chica ya estaba casi lista.

- Supongo que para eso me envió mi madre… ya sabe señor Malfoy.- dijo ella mientras se sentaba a lado de un inmovilizado Draco, este solamente la miraba de soslayo, sus ojos eran los únicos que podía mover de todo su cuerpo.

- Tan igual que mi mocoso… pero deja de llamarme Señor, Hermione…- pidió Lucius mientras entrelazaba las manos, la castaña sonrío.

- Hasta me parece increíble todo esto… ¿no crees lo mismo Draco? Oh, perdón, no puedes moverte por qué nuestro padre te ha petrificado.- se burló la chica mientras volteaba a verlo, al otro segundo Draco estaba haciendo ruidos con la garganta y moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro.

- Estoy seguro que si las miradas mataran…ya estuviéramos muertos…- comentó Lucius mientras se ponía de pie y hacia atrás la silla.

- No creo eso Señor…- pero Hermione se interrumpió por la mirada del rubio mayor…- Lucius.- continuó diciendo.- por qué si se deshiciera de nosotros, él tendría que encargarse de nuestra sepultura ¿no es verdad Draco?

- Muy bien, ya basta ya llegó la hora…finite Incatatem…- intervino Lucius mientras deshacía el hechizo que había impuesto a Draco.

- ¡Hermione ven aquí ahora mismo!

- ¡No empieces Draco o tendré que inmovilizarte una vez más! – exclamó Lucius mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada.

Todos se encontraban en el jardín trasero de la mansión Malfoy, el cual había sido decorado especialmente para el evento que se llevaría a cabo ese día, Hermione y Draco, quienes estaban sentados al frente de todos los invitados, observaban y escuchaban los votos de sus padres.

_Draco se acercó al oído de Hermione._

- ¿Te das cuenta que a partir de hoy seré tu hermano mayor, Hermione? – preguntó el muchacho rubio, Hermione sonrío enormemente.

- Hurón cállate, no dejas oír…- de escuchó la voz de Ron de tras de la castaña y del rubio, Draco frunció el ceño y miró a Hermione.

- ¿tú los invitaste? – preguntó el muchacho algo molesto mientras los señalaba con el pulgar.

- Es la boda de mi madre Draco y ellos son mis amigos, que por cierto ahora que eres mi hermano mayor tienes que comportarte con mis amigos… seguramente vendrán más seguido a nuestra casa…- contestó Hermione mientras el rubio entrecerraba los ojos.

- Maldita bruja…- masculló el muchacho mientras se dirigía hacia los protagonistas del evento.

- Oh, y se me olvidaba decirte algo Draco, Papá me ha obsequiado la colección de anécdotas de los Hermanos Grimm…- dijo la joven, Draco suspiró resignadamente.

- Me preguntó por qué los hermanos pequeños son los consentidos…- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en los labios, Hermione simplemente negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Jean y Lucius se miraban fijamente mientras que el ministro comenzaba a recitar las obligaciones que tenían uno con el otro, para ellos no había nadie en aquel lugar a excepción de sus hijos, los cuales estaban entretenidos hablando con ellos mismos, fue en ese momento cuando Lucius recordó cierta situación que Jean y él habían vivido.

- ¿recuerdas ese día? – preguntó Lucius a Jean, quien simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – dijo finalmente ella mientras continuaba mirándolo.

- Me alegro que haya sucedido… no pienses mal querida, porque de ser así no estaríamos aquí en este momento…- continuo diciendo a una sorprendida señora Malfoy.

**_Siete meses antes…_**

_Recordaba haber estado en medio del pasillo discutiendo con Severus cuando todo pasó, fue tan rápido y lo único que recordaba aparte de eso, fueron los gritos de los alumnos._

- _Me pregunto si realmente estás preocupado por tu hijo o por alguien más…- escuchó decir a Snape unos minutos antes de que el colegio se volviera un campo de batalla._

- _Y si vengo a verla a ella ¿Cuál es el problema Severus? – respondió él mientras respondía al ataque visual, la mirada de Severus era demasiado profunda, no por nada era el profesor más estricto y temeroso por los alumnos._

- _Si te atreves a hacerle daño te juro que…_

- _¿Daño, como el que le hiciste tú Severus…? – interrumpió Lucius mientras devolvía la dura mirada._

- _Soy un hombre dañado Malfoy…- fue su respuesta._

- _Yo también perdí hace años a una mujer que apreciaba… - contestó Lucius._

- _Que no amabas por cierto.- contraatacó Severus, Lucius apretujó la quijada._

- _Era la madre de mi hijo…- dijo entre dientes._

- _Y que buscas sustituir con Jean…_

- _Una mujer adecuada déjame añadir…- fue su respuesta antes de guardar silencio, Jean había salido de su oficina sin saber que se encontraría con los dos hombres._

- _¿Qué sucede aquí, profesor Snape? –preguntó la mujer mientras se acercaba._

- _Solo pasaba por aquí, profesora…- respondió mientras miraba de reojo a Lucius._

- _Como cada noche después de que te retiras a tus habitaciones, querida…- intervino el rubio, Jean volteo a verlo._

- _¿y se puede saber qué hace usted a estas horas señor Malfoy? – ahora era contra él contra quien lo agarraba, Lucius sonrío mientras volteaba a verla._

- _Solo quería preguntarle que le habían parecido las rosas que le envié…- había dicho él ante un curioso Snape por saber la respuesta de Jean Granger._

- _Me parece que usted tiene un pésimo gusto señor Malfoy… ahora si me disculpa quiero irme a descansar, tú deberías hacer lo mismo Severus, no te vez para nada bien…- y dicho, la mujer estaba dispuesta a pasar por un lado de ambos hombres, no sin antes mandarle a Lucius una mirada confidente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Snape. _

_Todo había pasado tan rápido, los gritos y las explosiones sonaron al unísono, todos ellos provenían del exterior, no sabían que diantres estaba pasando pero necesitaba llegar hasta los profesores y la directora para acordar un plan de defensa. _

- _Cuídala…- pidió Severus a Lucius mientras salía corriendo por entre el pasillo oscuro. _

- _No necesitas decírmelo…- respondió el rubio en un susurro._

- _¿A dónde va Severus, Malfoy? – preguntó la mujer mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pues durante las explosiones Jean se había arrojado al suelo._

- _A buscar a los demás…- fue su respuesta mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie._

- _Pero… ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso? – preguntó fuertemente al hombre._

- _Mortifagos…- fue su simple respuesta ante una mujer perpleja._

- _Van a matarlo… van a matarlo ¡tengo que ir por mi hija! – exclamó la mujer mientras intentaba salir corriendo pero Lucius se lo impidió abrazándola por la cintura._

- _¡Los chicos están bien, las áreas de descanso para los alumnos son las más seguras de todo el castillo! _

- _¡Pero es Hermione, ella no va a quedarse cruzada de brazos y tu hijo mucho menos! - contraatacó ella mientras se soltaba y salía corriendo, Lucius fue tras ella._

- _¡Tengo que ir por mi madre Malfoy, ella no es una Bruja! ¡Y si la reconocen van a asesinarla o peor aún, utilizarla en nuestra contra…!- decía la joven mientras observaba el rubio._

- _¿Dónde se han metido cara cortada y la comadreja Granger, ellos deben saber algo? ¡Siempre saben algo mucho antes que los demás!_

- _A Harry no lo he visto desde ayer y Ronald desapareció esta mañana, tienes razón esos dos saben algo y están planeando algo…- decía la castaña mientras volteaba a todos lados, ambos se encontraban en una de las aulas._

- _¡MALFOY TE ENCONTRE! – Draco se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar aquello, si mal no recordaba su padre le había dicho que estaría en el colegio a tardes horas debido a un asunto que tenía que resolver con urgencia y sabía quién era ese asunto._

- _Granger no te preocupes por tu madre, mi padre está con ella seguramente._

- _Pero Malfoy yo…_

- _Tú y yo tenemos que ir a ayudar a defender la escuela, ellos van a estar bien, estoy seguro…- dijo el rubio mientras la tomaba de la mano y salían corriendo de ahí pues debían alcanzar a Potter y a la comadreja._

_Bellatrix se encontraba frente a ellos con aquella misma mirada enloquecida de siempre, Lucius simplemente obligaba a Jean a permanecer detrás de él, la mujer no poseía ni una gota de magia en el cuerpo y si Bellatrix detectaba que era Muggle iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por hacerle daño._

- _Vaya, vaya…pero si es mi ex cuñado el traidor, Lucius Malfoy ¿Y quién es ella Lucius? ¿tu nueva conquista? ¿ya estas planeando casarte después de haber matado a mi hermana? ¡EH, MALDITO TRAIDOR! – gritó la mujer mientras apuntaba con su varita, Lucius simplemente hizo lo mismo, no iba a permitir que Jean saliera lastimada._

- _Cuando te diga que corras… corres ¿entiendes? Esta mujer es sumamente peligrosa…- susurró el rubio a la mujer que estaba tras de él._

- _No voy a dejarte aquí…- le respondió Jean mientras lo tomaba del brazo, los ojos grises de Lucius le miraron de reojo._

- _No voy a dejar que te haga daño…- susurró el como respuesta._

_Jean simplemente le vio agitar la varita de un lado a otro, pronunciando extrañas palabras que dedujo eran los hechizos de los cuales Hermione tanto le hablaba, Bellatrix era una mujer muy hábil y en varias ocasiones intentó lastimarla, pero Lucius había ganado varios torneos de duelo durante su estadía en Hogwarts y otro más en la competencia nacional, ninguna bruja desquiciada y falta de neuronas iba a vencerle._

_Fue en ese momento cuando Snape apareció tras la bruja y le golpeo el cuerpo con un desmaius, pero el hombre no se había percatado que alguien venía tras él._

- _¡Severus ten cuidado tras de ti! – gritó Jean mientras veía con horror como un encapuchado iba tras el profesor de DCAO._

- _¡Bombarda máxima! – se escuchó el hechizo para la sorpresa de Jean y el par de hombres._

- _¡JEAN! – se escuchó el grito de Lucius y Severus._

_Hermione iba y venía, el ataque de los mortifagos que habían sobrevivido a la guerra contra Voldemort había cesado un par de horas antes, ella y Draco junto con Harry y Ron habían estado buscando sin parar a los padres de la castaña y al de Draco…_

- _Tampoco encontramos al profesor Snape.- había dicho Harry cuando se encontró con ellos, Hermione estaba desesperada y Draco ni siquiera podía pensar en donde podrían estar, ni siquiera sabían quienes pudieron habérselos llevado._

- _Si le hacen algo a mi madre…van a desear morir…- dijo la joven mientras suspiraba para tranquilizarse. _

- _Vamos a encontrarlos Granger… estoy seguro…- decía Malfoy ante las miradas perplejas de Harry de Ron._

- _¿desde cuándo se hablan sin tener que insultarse? – preguntó un ingenuo Ron._

- _Desde que nuestros padres se conocieron, Ron.- explicó la joven._

- _¿y eso sucedió…?_

- _Cuando inició el año Potter…- contestó el rubio._

- _¿y cuando ibas a decirnos esto Hermione…?_

- _¡Comadreja, no creo que sea momento de hablar de esto! – interrumpió un enloquecido muchacho, Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del lugar._

- _Hablaré con ustedes cuando lo vea necesario… los buscaré más tarde chicos.- fue lo que dijo la joven antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí._

_La oscuridad era omnipotente dentro de aquel lugar, Lucius despertó poco a poco y cuando abrió los ojos se percató de donde se encontraban, Severus y Jean estaban frente a él, atados en una silla con las manos a sus espaldas al igual que él, tres varitas se encontraban en el suelo en medio de los tres._

- _Me alegra que hayas despertado, sabes estoy feliz por volverte a ver Lucius…- aquella voz pertenecía a Rodolphus Lestrange, en ese momento recordó aquella noche en que Voldemort fue vencido por Potter, como él y su hijo habían hecho un pacto con los de la orden del fénix, lamentablemente esa misma noche Narssisa también había muerto en manos de Rebastan, a quien personalmente cazó y asesinó._

- _Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Lestrange…- respondió el rubio mientras veía al mortifagos rodear las sillas, sus ojos grises se abrieron desmesuradamente al verlo detenerse tras Jean._

- _Una mujer muy bella ¿no crees? – empezó a decir el hombre mientras tomaba a la mujer por los cabellos y levantaba su rostro, estaba inconsciente._

- _¡Déjala en paz, es conmigo el asunto! – gritó Lucius mientras se movía en la silla._

- _Si… es contigo y con Snape, sino fuera por ustedes par de traidores ¡Esto no estuviera pasando y nuestro señor estuviera gobernando el mundo mágico! ¡y no creas que no me eh dado cuenta que esta asquerosa mujer es una inmunda! – había dicho entre gritos, Lucius se estremeció en la silla, lo que más había temido ahí estaba._

- _Si le tocas un pelo…haré que te tragues tu propia mierda, Lestrange…- la ronca y pausada voz de Severus hizo eco en la enorme habitación en la que se encontraban, Rodolphus sonrío al saber que ya había despertado._

- _Menos mal que no tuve que despertarte yo Severus porqué sino…tus gritos no hubieran sido suficientes para pagar lo que nos debes... maldito traidor…- había dicho mientras se dirigía hacia el profesor de lar artes oscuras._

- _Me da tanto miedo tus amenazas, mira como estoy temblando…- fue la respuesta del hombre mientras miraba fijamente a Lestrange, este levantó la mano empuñada y asentó un fuerte golpe en la quijada de Snape, este no sé quejó, simplemente volvió a levantar el rostro._

- _No voy a matarlos… y de la tortura Bellatrix se hará cargo, yo solamente quiero verlos sufrir… he estado vigilándolos durante todo este año, eh descubierto tantas cosas…- comenzaba a decir mientras pasaba su mirada entre los dos hombres, se dio la media vuelta y se acercó a una inconsciente Jean._

- _Es curioso ¿no crees Severus? Una vez más… sabrás que la mujer que amas…va a morir._

- _¡Te he dicho que la dejes en paz! – intervino Lucius._

- _¡Silencio! ¡Crucio! – la maldición salió disparada de la varita y chocó directamente contra el pecho de Malfoy, Snape no apartó la mirada de Rodolphus, simplemente se mantenía atento a cualquier cosa que pasara. Los gritos del rubio cesaron después de un rato._

- _¿sabes una cosa Snape? Yo no soy tan piadoso como Voldemort, esta vez…verás morir a la inmunda poco a poco…- Lestrange acercó su rostro al oído de Jean y sopló lentamente._

- _¡Jean! – gritó Snape al verla despertar poco a poco._

- _Bienvenida sangre sucia…- saludó Lestrange mientras rodeaba la silla y se detenía frente a ella, la mujer comenzó a alterarse al saber dónde se encontraba._

- _¿Dónde estoy, quien es usted y porqué estamos aquí? – comenzó a preguntar la mujer._

- _Donde estas… en una vieja casa de mi familia… mi nombre es Rodolphus Lestrange señorita Granger si no me equivoco… y está usted aquí para que la vean morir…- sentenció aquello con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. _

- _No temas… voy a sacarte de aquí…- se escuchó la voz de Severus, Jean volteo a mirarle pero inmediatamente la mujer sintió cómo su rostro regresaba al otro lado de una bofetada._

- _¡Mírame cuando te esté hablando inmunda! – gritó Lestrange para la sorpresa de Severus quien comenzó a removerse en silla, Lucius no dijo nada, simplemente miraba fijamente a Lestrange mientras se mordía la lengua y apretaba la quijada._

- _Hoy una sangre sucia va a morir ¡Lara la, tara, la! – aquella voz, aquel canto endemoniado solamente pertenecía a una excéntrica cantante enloquecida, Severus no prestó atención a la presencia de Bellatrix que era por demás su locura._

- _Mírenla maldita sea ¡voy a matarla y no podrán hacer absolutamente nada!_

_Lucius continuaba tallando sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, causando fricción en lo que fuera con lo que hubieran atado sus manos, estaba guardando la ira cuando se liberara, iba a matar a ese par de una buena vez…_

_Matar, matar… no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en asesinar a Lestrange por haberla golpeado, y miró a la mujer con sus grises ojos, sangraba del labio y tenía la mejilla morada._

_Y otro golpe más, esta vez Jean no logró tragarse un grito de dolor, fue en ese momento cuando escuchó a Severus aterrizar en el suelo, iracundo por lo que veían ambos._

- _¡Otro más Rodolphus, uno que duela y deje marca! – gritó Bellatrix mientras se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa, fue cuando Lucius le vio levantar las manos y abrir la blusa de Jean de un tirón, cada botón salió despedido por los lados…_

- _¡Te he dicho que la dejes en paz! – gritó Lucius ya incapaz de seguir resguardando su coraje._

- _¡Silencio traidor! – gritó Bella tras lanzarle un Crucio, el rubio soltó un grito y por el dolor no pudo evitar retorcerse, cosa que le provocó irse de espaldas con todo y silla, Jean le vio moverse en el suelo._

- _¡Malfoy! – Gritó Jean pero Lestrange le había silenciado de una bofetada._

- _¿Qué quieres que escriba? ¿sabes que tu hija también tiene una marca en su brazo? – decía Bella mientras acercaba su rostro al de Jean, fue en ese momento cuando ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

- _Fuiste tú….zorra…- empezó a decir la mujer mientras la ira comenzaba a aumentar dentro de ella._

- _Oh… la sangre inmunda te ha insultado Bella… ¿Qué vas a hacerle? – preguntó Rodolphus mientras le ofrecía la varita a la desquiciada mujer._

_Snape sabía que iban a matarla pero a punta de golpes, no iban a dejarla morir tan fácilmente, se estremeció de pies a cabeza al saber que iba a morir, Lucius estaba inconsciente así que no podía contar con él por el momento._

_Fue cuando pasó, cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no se había percatado, a los pies de Bellatrix y Rodolphus descansaban tres varitas, la cual una identifico como suya y la otra la de Malfoy pero ¿a quién pertenecía la tercera?, fue en ese momento cuando escuchó el grito de Jean, la mujer estaba siendo marcada por Bellatrix…_

_Lucius comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, había llegado la hora de dejar de fingir estar durmiendo y ahora que escuchaba los gritos de Jean era el momento para matar a ese par de locos… el rubio se había desatado cuando empezó a moverse sutilmente, las varitas estaban a unos centímetros de él cuando vio a Snape levantar la mirada hacia arriba…y ahí, en el aire, yacía una varita…_

_Jean sonrío abiertamente mientras un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su frente y cruzaba su rostro hasta caer sobre su pecho y llegar hasta la marca "Sangre sucia por siempre" _

- _Muérete… desgraciada…- dijo la mujer mientras escupía en la cara de la mujer…_

- _¡Tú maldita asquerosa! – gritó Bella mientras se giraba para limpiarse el rostro, cuando vio, con sus ojos oscuros vio la varita justamente frente a ella a su altura…_

- _Avada Kadavra…- se escuchó el susurro proveniente de Jean Granger, Rodolphus se estremeció al escuchar el grito de su compañera y se apartó al sentir su cuerpo salir volando hacia él._

- _¡¿Pero qué diantres? – gritó Lestrange al voltear hacia la sangre sucia.- ¡Tú! – señaló el hombre_

- _Sí, yo… ¿Lo haces tú Lucius o lo hago yo…? – preguntó Jean ante un anonadado Rodolphus quien se giró solamente para encontrarse a Lucius apuntándole con la varita._

- _Cómo desees cariño…- contestó Lucius extrañamente serio, sus ojos grises destellaban como una pieza de metal en medio de la oscuridad, sus largos cabellos rubios desordenados rozando sus hombros…_

- _Entonces matémoslo…- dijo la mujer mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos, su varita seguía suspendida en el aire, pero esta vez apuntaba a Rodolphus que simplemente atinó por mirar a Jean a la que tenía cerca._

_Severus llamó a su varita la cual utilizó para desatarse, fue cuando un fuerte relámpago iluminó aún más aquella habitación escasamente alumbrada, Snape vio como la varita mágica de Lestrange rodaba por el suelo, pasando sobre el cuerpo inerte de Bellatrix y poco a poco iba acercándose a su dueño, otro relámpago y más luz, de repente todo se volvía sombrío y al segundo siguiente iluminaba…_

- _Maldita sangre sucia… ¡Sectumsempra! – gritó Lestrange al mismo tiempo en que Lucius y Jean conjugaban el imperdonable asesino._

_Lucius vio caer a Rodolphus al suelo casi de inmediato y a pesar de que estaba oscuro podía ver al hombre yacer a unos centímetros de sus pies, el rubio escupió el cuerpo para luego estremecerse al escuchar el sollozo de Jean._

_ El hombre se acercó a la mujer pensando en que había pasado lo peor, lo que se encontró, de cierta forma le alivió un poco…_

_Y ahí estaba ella, abrazando a Severus Snape mientras un charco de sangre comenzaba a crecer bajo sus pies, ahora lo recordó, Lestrange había lanzado un hechizo de la propia creación de Snape, el hombre simplemente observaba a la mujer llorar por él…_

- _Jean…- comenzó a nombrarla mientras el lugar era iluminado de vez en cuando por los relámpagos._

- _¡Lucius tenemos que ayudarlo! – gritó la mujer mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el hombre, Snape suspiró._

- _Veré que encuentro por ahí…- contestó Malfoy mientras se daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a explorar rápidamente aquella vieja casa._

- _Jean…- llamó Snape mientras levantaba la mano hacia la mujer, la madre de Hermione sostuvo la mano de Severus y recargó su mejilla en ella._

- _Ni se te ocurra morirte Severus… ni se te ocurra.- sentenció la mujer mientras lo veía._

- _Lo siento…vuelvo a…hacerte llorar…- comenzó a decir mientras que ella negaba las palabras con un movimiento de cabeza._

- _¡Lo teníamos todo controlado! ¿por qué tenías que cruzarte en el camino Severus? _

- _Ibas a salir herida… y no podía permitirlo…- fue su respuesta._

- _Dime como… dime que tengo que hacer para curarte… Hermione no me enseñó nada más…- empezó a decir la mujer mientras buscaba la varita pero al tomarla entre su mano, la misma de Severus se lo impidió._

- _Es demasiado profunda…_

- _No… no espera Severus… ¡Malfoy! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡ necesitamos sacar a Severus de aquí!- gritó la mujer sin dejar de sollozar en ningún momento. _

_Y fue cuando ella lo comprendió al sentir su piel enfriarse, sus ojos opacos y sus palabras entrecortadas, él ya sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación._

- _Ve con ella…- susurró Jean mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia su rostro.- ve con ella, es ahí donde debes estar Severus… seguro te está esperando ¿verdad? – empezó a susurrarle mientras que él comenzaba a luchar contra sus pesados parpados._

- _Lo siento Jean…perdóname…- fue su respuesta._

- _No, no hay nada que perdonar… solo hazlo, ve hacia ella, yo estaré bien…- continuaba diciendo._

_Severus le miraba los ojos llorosos, fue cuando él sonrío y una lágrima de Jean se separó de la piel cremosa de la mujer y cayó al vacío._

- _Te amo…- susurró Severus mientras la pequeña lágrima caía sobre si piel y simulaba el llanto de Severus Snape…_

_Y él murió con sus ojos abiertos, con el reflejo de Jean Granger en su mirada…_

- _¡Jean encontré una…! – la fuerte voz de Lucius resonó por toda la habitación, el hombre había entrado a la sala con una vieja escoba entre las manos, pero lo único que encontró fue a una desconsolada mujer meciendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Severus Snape._

- _Tenemos que irnos de aquí Lucius…pero no podemos dejarlo…- fue lo único que dijo en esos momentos. _

**_Unas Horas más tarde…_**

Hermione y Draco se encontraban con sus respectivos padres, la leona había llevado a su madre a San Mungo para que le ayudaran con la herida que tenía en el pecho, Draco por otro lado, había ido con su padre al funeral de Severus Snape.

- No puedo creer que esté muerto…- comenzó a decir Draco mientras la tumba del hombre comenzaba a quedar solitaria, todo el mundo estaba partiendo, Lucius no dijo nada, simplemente observaba el gravado en la lápida.

- Hizo lo que tenía que hacer…- comentó momentos después mientras se giraba.

- Padre…- llamó Draco mientras veía al hombre detenerse y voltear hacia él.

- ¿Qué sucede Draco? – preguntó el hombre.

- Creo que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo…- respondió Draco mientras señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza cierto lugar.

Lucius se sorprendió al ver a Jean Granger a unos cuantos metros frente a él, podía verla caminar hacia él con ese semblante serio que tenía desde que entregaron el cuerpo de Severus al ministerio.

- ¿Tú madre está bien Hermione? – preguntó Draco al sentir a Hermione llegar a su lado mientras miraba a su rubio padre andar hacia la mujer, Hermione sonrío mientras veía a ambos adultos detenerse uno frente al otro.

- Ella es muy fuerte…- fue lo único que añadió la joven mientras los miraba charlar.

**_Un mes Más tarde, con Draco y Hermione…_**

La castaña se encontraba en el aula solitaria, el nuevo profesor de DCAO acababa de marcharse junto con los demás alumnos, y ahí estaba ella, en el mismo lugar de siempre como cuando Severus Snape había impartido clases, aún le costaba creer que el hombre había muerto por proteger a su madre y es que era muy difícil para ella pensar que un excelente profesor ya no volvería nunca a impartir clases, no volvería a restarle puntos por qué quería, ya no levantaría la mano por el simple hecho de molestarlo…ya no más volvería ver a Severus Snape.

Entre sus manos tenía una carta, una historia escrita en tinta color marrón que estaba hechizada, el encantamiento consistía en que el receptor al que se le enviaba el mensaje empezaba a leer aquella carta, las letras iban desapareciendo poco a poco, siendo esta una manera segura y confidencial de enviar alguna nota sin que algún indeseado la leyera…

_La leona cerró los ojos y suspiró._

Severus Snape le había dejado esa carta.

- ¿Granger…? – ese era Malfoy.

- ¡ ¿Pero qué diablos? ¡Malfoy no hagas eso! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de provocarme estos sustos? – exclamó ella mientras se estremecía de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Lo siento por preocuparme por ti, Hermione! Todo el mundo está buscándote, yo acabo de escapar a la loca horda de estudiantes, que por cierto están siendo encabezados por los desquiciados de tus amigos…

- A ver Malfoy… ¿Qué Harry y Ron encabezan una horda? ¡te has vuelto loco!

- ¡No lo estoy! ¡Mira esto! – respondió el muchacho mientras dejaba el trozo de papel del profeta sobre el pupitre.

Hermione quedó helada al ver el encabezado y la mágica fotografía con movimiento.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¡¿Malfoy esto es cosa tuya?

- ¡Claro que no Granger! – dijo él con el miedo en los ojos.

- Mierda… ¿y dices que todo el mundo lo sabe ya?

- Supongo que si… si no ¿Para que estarían buscándonos entonces?

- Maldición… ¿Tú padre y mi madre Malfoy? – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A que es Genial? – respondió el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, Hermione pensó que el muchacho no podía verse más inocente.

- Bien, supongo que los chicos merecen que les cuente la verdad…- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Qué es eso Hermione? ¿Quién te envió esa carta mágica? – preguntó el rubio.

- Es del Profesor Snape…- dijo ella con melancolía.

- ¿Qué? Mi padrino…

- La envió a correo antes de morir, supongo que él sabía que algo como esto iba a suceder…- explicó la muchacha mientras veía el trozo de pergamino vacío de letras.

- ¿y que decía? – preguntó el rubio.

- Que lo lamentaba…- empezó a decir Hermione mientras bajaba la mirada al pergamino ahora ya vacío, donde antes estaba escrito con perfecta caligrafía, Hermione solo veía un enorme vacío que comenzaba a entristecerla.

_"**Apreciada Señorita Granger…**_

_Ha de saber por la misma Jean, su madre, sobre lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, usted ha sido la primera persona en saber lo que sentía por su madre desde que la vi por primera vez y del cómo se fueron dando las cosas así como también conoce mi turbio pasado con la madre de su amigo Harry Potter, me temo que ya debe estar enterada de la situación sucedida durante estos últimos días y seguramente se estará preguntando por qué le envío esto y la respuesta a todo es que, usted es incapaz de odiar a alguien sabiendo lo que atañe traes esa persona, amo a su madre con toda la fuerza que se me ha dado, pero lamentablemente mientras el recuerdo de Lily siga dentro de mi cabeza, no podré hacer feliz a Jean, la noche del baile me di cuenta de lo doloroso que resultaba para su madre estar con un hombre tan dañado como yo, ella se merece al mejor hombre y por eso yo me eh encargado personalmente de…. "_

Draco había escuchado a Hermione narrar cada palabra que había leído de aquella carta que su ausente profesor de Pociones y DCAO había escrito en aquel pergamino.

- No puedo creerlo… ¡No puedo creer que Snape haya planeado algo así! – gritó el rubio mientras parpadeaba varias veces.

- Claro que puede, solamente una mente maestra cómo la suya es capaz de planear y ejecutar un plan tan descabellado como lo que hizo… y aquí esta…- decía Hermione mientras tomaba el periódico y lo restregaba en la cara de Draco.- aquí está el resultado…- continuaba diciendo.

- Vaya… no puedo creerlo… ¡y todo este tiempo pensé que gracias a mí, mi padre y tú madre estaban juntos! – dijo él aún sin poder digerir la noticia.

- Pues ya vez que no Draco… pensándolo bien, creo que lo que hizo que nuestros padres se dieran cuenta de que el otro existía…eran las constantes peleas en las que Snape los provocaba…- decía la leona mientras lo pensaba, recordando algunas de las discusiones que había presenciado entre Lucius y Jane.

- ¡Ese viejo murciélago lo planeo absolutamente todo! ¡se encargó de que mi padre los viera juntos siempre…!

- Snape sabía que tu padre estaba enamorado de mi madre… el muy astuto se lo restregaba en la cara cada vez que podía…- explicaba la muchacha.

- Vaya… lo siento Hermione…pero esto es increíble… ¿te das cuenta de lo difícil que debió ser para él, entregar a la mujer que amaba a otro hombre? – las palabras de Draco hicieron que Hermione reflexionara al respecto.

- Cuando mi madre llegó a casa con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, sabía que fue Snape quien provocaba esa tristeza en ella… y lo odié Malfoy, lo odié con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo hacerlo más al saber sus razones, él no pudo olvidarse de Lily Evans por más que lo deseaba, su vida se forjó en la promesa que le hizo y eso fue la maldición que lo ató en cuerpo y alma al fantasma de la madre de Harry… mi madre fue una liberación para él y…

- Y Snape no supo cómo reaccionar a eso…- interrumpió el rubio mientras que la castaña asentía con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Así es Draco… y por eso, por qué él sabía que mi madre se merecía ser feliz… fue como el renunció a ella a cambio de su felicidad… Snape amaba tanto a mi madre que dio su vida por ella y al mismo tiempo la entregaba a tu padre… y creo que eso le hizo feliz. – dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada al profeta.

**_"¿Lucius Malfoy y Jean Granger enamorados? ¿Qué piensan sus respectivos hijos?"_**

Hermione sonrío al leer el encabezado seguida por una enorme fotografía donde Lucius Malfoy y Jean Granger aparecían mirándose uno al otro mientras se sonreían, su madre parecía enormemente feliz y ni qué decir del patriarca Malfoy.

- Me alegro por ellos…- dijo Hermione mientras volteaba a ver a Draco, quien en esos momentos se encontraba apreciando la fotografía.

- ¡LOS ENCONTRÉ, MALFOY Y GRANGER ESTÁN EN EL AULA DE POCIONES! – se escuchó un fuerte grito provenir de la entrada, la leona vio a Dean Thomas acercarse a toda velocidad hacia ellos seguido por una multitud de alumnos entre ellos Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna y Ginny…

Draco y Hermione se pasaron media hora de sus vidas tan preciadas para ambos, en explicar lo que había pasado, como había empezado todo y él porque no podían contar nada a nadie, y al llegar a la parte de Severus, Hermione decidió que el hombre merecía ser recordado no solo por ser un profesor estricto y un héroe nacional, sino por ser una persona capaz de sacrificarse por amor.

Lavander, Ginny y Pansy Parkinson fueron unas de tantas que soltaron el llanto al escuchar cómo Severus Snape había dejado partir a la mujer que amaba para que dejara de sufrir por él de una forma muy original, buscando a un hombre mejor que él.

- Entonces que Hermione… ¿Ahora serás hermana de Draco? – preguntó una emocionada Pansy, las demás chicas soltaron gritos de emoción.

- Eso sí se casan nuestros padres…- comentó el rubio.

- Genial… espero que a Hermione no le dé por oxigenarse el pelo…- se escuchó el comentario de Ron…segundos después todo el mundo estaba carcajeándose de eso.

- ¡No le hayo gracioso a que Granger se tiñe el pelo! – se escuchó el reclamo de Draco en medio de tanto alumnos.

**_ Tres días después de la boda…_**

- ¡Se han vuelto locos! ¡¿O que les pasa? – gritó Draco bastante desconcertado por aquello, su padre estaba frente a él, sentado en el gran sofá que solía ocupar el patriarca de la familia.

- ¡No estamos locos ni mucho menos hijo pero creo que necesitamos un buen descanso! – exclamó el hombre mientras distendía el periódico; Hermione y Jean simplemente observaban y escuchaban.

- ¡ ¿Descansar dice Señor? ¡¿Descansar de qué? – gritó el muchacho a quien casi se le salían los ojos.

- ¡De ustedes maldita sea! – gritó el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y lanzaba el pobre grupo de papel que había estado leyendo al suelo, Hermione se sorprendió por las palabras e indignada volteo a ver a su madre, quien había desaparecido de su lado y ahora se encontraba abrazada al brazo de su marido.

- Chicos, no lo tomen a mal… pero creo que Lucius y yo necesitamos privacidad y si van a estar viniendo a cada rato a casa creo que sería mejor que avisaran antes…- comentó la mujer antes de que su hijastro y su esposo se mataran a gritos ¿existía eso? Bueno, los Malfoy cada día superaban expectativas que antes se consideraban inexistentes.

- ¿Avisar, para que madre, para que cuando lleguemos encontremos a la elfa Dennis con la noticia de que se han ido a un repentino viaje de negocios? – intervino Hermione quien se puso de pie y se acercó a Draco.

Aquella discusión era un tú por tú, padres contra hijos…

- Hermione, Draco… ya no son unos niños, no nos necesitan prácticamente para nada… ¿quieren por favor dejar que vivamos nuestro matrimonio en paz y armonía? - dijo Jean mientras volteaba a ver a Lucius quien asentía con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Déjame corregir algo…- empezó a decir Hermione.

- A mí me parece que quieren que les dejemos vivir más bien en sus aposentos todo el día metidos en…- continuó diciendo Draco antes de ser interrumpido por su padre.

- ¡Draco por favor! - gritó el hombre con el rostro colorado, Jean simplemente sonrío ante aquello, esos chicos eran todo un caso.

- Malfoy, nuestros padres tienen razón…- decía Hermione mientras lo tomaba del antebrazo y lo arrastraba hacia la salida.

- ¡No, yo quiero estar en mi casa, con mi madre y mi padre! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo eso Granger? – respondía el muchacho mientras se dejaba llevar.

Jean y Lucius les vieron salir de la casa, la mujer sonrío al escuchar la puerta cerrarse…

- ¿Y bien señor Malfoy? Ya nos hemos quedados solos ¿seguro que quiere seguir buscando eso que tanto hemos querido? – preguntó la mujer mientras veía a su marido girarse hacia ella.

- Mientras Draco no tenga que regresar a casa pateando la puerta de nuestra alcoba como lo ha hecho hoy, buscaré todo lo que Mi señora me pida…- dijo él antes de plantarle un beso en los labios de su esposa y levantarla en brazos para luego llevarla a sus habitaciones, por otro lado, en la ventana de aquel despacho se podía ver a Draco Malfoy pegado a la ventana con una Hermione a su lado que parecía bastante divertida.

- ¡¿Ves Granger? ¡Se la quiere pasar todo el día en la habitación haciendo sabrá Merlín que cosas con nuestra madre! – gritaba el muchacho mientras limpiaba el vidrio con la manga de su saco.

- ¡Ay Malfoy, es normal en las parejas que quieran estar en la intimidad con sus esposos o esposas! – decía la castaña.

- ¡Está mal eso Granger!

- ¡Malfoy deja en paz a nuestros padres!

- ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¿verdad Hermione? ¡Entre más tiempo pasen dentro de ese cuarto, más posibilidades tenemos de dividir la atención de nuestros padres! – gritó el muchacho mientras volteaba a ver a su hermanastra.

- ¿Draco, déjame entender una cosa? ¿tienes miedo de que mamá salga embarazada y tengamos un hermanito? – preguntó la muchacha bastante divertida por aquello, Draco la miró dudoso.

- Eso creo Granger… - respondió el muchacho.

- No te preocupes Malfoy, para eso estoy aquí y ayudarte a impedir que un niño que aún no nace vaya a quitarte el puesto en la casa…- decía ella mientras se llevaba del brazo a su hermano mayor.

Y ambos regresaron al departamento que Lucius les había obsequiado el día en que se graduaron de Hogwarts.

**_Nueve meses después…_**

- Te dije que algo así pasaría ¿No te dije Granger? ¿No te dije que algo así pasaría y…?

- ¡Maldición Hermione caya de una maldita vez al Hurón que me está volviendo loco! – gritó Ronald que ya no podía seguir oyendo los quejidos de Draco.

- ¡Cállate tú comadreja…! ¡¿Además que están haciendo ustedes aquí?– replicó el muchacho rubio, Hermione simplemente suspiró cansinamente al escuchar a aquel par discutiendo, cuando el pasillo sé quedó repentinamente en silencio, la puerta de la habitación se había abierto, de ella salió Lucius Malfoy con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Oh no Hermione… el mocoso usurpador ha nacido sano…- comentó Draco estando muy cerca de la castaña.

- Cállate Draco… es nuestro hermanito…- dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a su padrastro.

- ¿Y, que ha sido? – preguntó la muchacha.

- ¿Y si lo ven por ustedes mismos? – preguntó el hombre mientras se apartaba a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

Y así lo hicieron, Hermione se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba postrada su madre con un pequeño bulto entre sus manos, la joven se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Draco se quedaba quieto justamente al frente de la cama…

- Mira Hermione, Draco… les presento a su hermanito Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Granger…- presentó la mujer mientras despojaba el cuerpecito del nuevo miembro de la familia para que los hermanos mayores de este pudieran apreciarlos.

- ¡Mamá, es hermoso! – exclamó Hermione al ver a un precioso niño con escasos cabellos claros, Draco simplemente se arrodillo sobre la cama y se estiró para ver a su hermano pequeño.

- ¡Draco baja de ahí ahora mismo! – ordenó Lucius bastante alarmado.

- Cariño, déjalo, quiere ver a nuestro hijo…- intervino Jean mientras acercaba al pequeño niño.

Draco observó a la criatura moverse y gemir un poco entre los brazos de su madre, fue entonces cuando el milagro de la vida ocurrió una vez más, Hermione se asombró al igual que Draco y Lucius al ver a Scorpius abrir sus ojitos…

_Un hermoso par de ojos amielados._

No tan fríos como los del padre pero tampoco tan intensos y ardientes cómo los de la madre, era como entre los de Hermione y Draco, un médium entre la intensidad y la arrogancia, un neutral entre la valentía y egocentrismo; **_Una mitad de Draco y la otra de Hermione._**

_Una quimera cuerpo de León y cola de serpiente. _

- Bienvenido al mundo, Scorp…- saludó Draco mientras tomaba la manita de su hermanito.

- ¡Draco no empieces con sobre nombres para el niño! – regañó Lucius.

- ¡Agh, padre! ¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar que haga lo que quiera con un demonio? – respondió el rubio.

- ¡Cuando madures y a mí se me pegue en gana! – contestó el padre ante las miradas divertidas de las dos mujeres presentes. Malfoy tenían que ser después de todo, había comentado Hermione mientras los escuchaba discutir, Jean simplemente observaba a su familia, _todo lo que había querido_ desde hace mucho tiempo, una Familia.

**_FIN_**.

* * *

**P.D. Por Favor, necesito saber que piensan de esta Historia, la verdad es que ami me INQUIETA por así decirlo... Muchisimas Gracias por Leer y tomenlo como un favor que les pido... comenten! :) Gracias...**


End file.
